


Ashes are like gold in the sunlight

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Scene, Canon Compliant, Concerns terminal illness, F/M, Grief, Love, death is not Will or Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Jack says farewell to Bella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The moment when Jack casts Bella's ashes into the Arno is very moving, the way they catch the light, and are still beautiful. As she was.

Jack settled back in his armchair, his hand resting over his lovely Bella's as she lay quietly. He listened to the hitch in her breathing, slow but regular. 

He listened to his own heart, slowing, slowing to beat with each of her exhales.

He looked over her face, eyes so fond and brimming.

He had lived, desperately, in the clutches of grief and the sharp throb of blood welling from his neck after being wounded by Hannibal. 

As he'd sat trapped in the pantry fearing that Bella had been saved only for Hannibal to torture her further, this time with Jack's untimely death.

But now they were here together Bella slipping away beyond his grasp.

He stood up, to flick the main-medication drip. He'd added an extra dose of Bella's morphine to the bag. To ease her way. Just a shot. Making her leave him. Gold on her finger and in his heart.


End file.
